


I am Hit-Girl!

by jajafilm



Category: Kick-Ass (Movies)
Genre: be an adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what... she hasn't sex with anybody, no one kissed her, she didn't care about clothes and makeup... But she could discern evil a wide berth, knowing what is pain and how cruel the world can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Hit-Girl!

#  I am Hit-Girl!

 

So what, she hasn't sex with anybody, no one kissed her, she didn't care about clothes, makeup, and who knows what else, she didn't care about what normally girl of her age to be interested. But she could be a great fight, he knew how to shoot a gun. She could discern evil a wide berth, knowing what is pain and how cruel the world can be. Being an adult doesn't mean someone fuck, drink alcohol and not have to obey their parents, it means have worry and responsibility, not only about myself, but often times even over others, it means to take things that you do not want, and making tough decisions with all the weight that belongs with it. Being adult means every moment to fight for a better life and be as strong as you can, because it is not for the weak. She already knew how bad the world is, but the world did not yet know that she had already become an adult.

Marcus wanted to have from her his obedient little girl…

_Your father was like a brother to me. He was a great cop and a hero. But Big Daddy - that was not your father. Okay? That was someone who robbed you of your childhood. And this... Hit-Girl. That's not who you are. You are Mindy Macready, and you're just starting high school. I understand that you don't know who that person is yet, but you will. You just gotta try._

Brook her pet…

_That - that is who you are, Mindy. You may not dress like us or talk like us, but when it comes to boys we're all the same. Twilight, Channing Tatum, Union J... it's biology, bitch. Don't fight it. I want to give you a chance most of the girls in school would kill for. Don't you want to walk out the door knowing everyone worships you?_

Dave only knew who she was and he wanted her as partner to fight crime.

_"Why? You're smart, beautiful, funny you can do anything but most importantly you're Hit Girl… whether it's make up or a mask, it's who you really are._

 


End file.
